


Goodbye

by TheArchangelGabriel



Series: Since the Beginning [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotp, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchangelGabriel/pseuds/TheArchangelGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel leaves Castiel behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

I hear the beating of wings behind me. I know it’s Castiel, but I don’t want to talk to anyone right now.

 

“Gabriel.”

 

“Go away Castiel,” I really don’t feel like talking about this now. I’m in pain. Emotionally and physically.

 

“Gabriel please,” Castiel begs, “listen to me!”

 

“No, leave me alone Castiel.” I continue walking. Flying isn’t as satisfying, I need to get energy out. There is blood dripping from my lip and cheek,and down my left arm and staining my robe, I feel bruises forming in the various places I was hit blood is caking the feathers of my wings. everything hurts, not only physically.

 

I’m tired of watching my brothers fight. I can’t take it. I love my family, all of them. I refuse to pick a side.

 

“Please, just for one second.” 

 

“I said NO!” That came out harsher than I meant, Castiel recoils and stops in his tracks. I turn to face him, still a distance ahead. My face burns hot, I take a few deep breaths to calm down. 

 

“Castiel, I’m sorry. Just I can’t tolerate this anymore, I love my family. All of them. They’re asking me to pick a side and… I don’t want to… I can’t,” tears well up in my eyes and start to fall. The tears get into the cuts on my cheek and burn.

 

Castiel takes a few steps forward, 

 

“Gabriel, if you’re saying what I think you’re saying…”

 

I cut him off,

 

“What? I don’t have a choice. I won’t pick a side. I won’t watch them kill each other.”

 

“Don’t leave,” he says weakly, “don’t go…”

 

“I have to, don’t make this any harder than it already is.”

 

“I need you,” Castiel’s voice cracks. He is usually so stoic, to see him start to break stings more than the bleeding gashes on my arm.

 

“Well, You’re going to have to live without me. Goodbye Castiel.”

With that, I head back to Earth. I go as far and as fast as I can, not looking back.


End file.
